


hello there

by softmagnusbane



Series: the shadow drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Alec meets the Chairman





	hello there

It’s quiet in the big loft and Alec is enjoying one of the many books his boyfriend possesses when he hears it. A low tip tap of feet making their way over to where he is comfortably seated on the couch and he forces himself to not let instincts take over, despite feeling the itch to reach for the blade he has near the door. It’s ridiculous, he is _safe_ here thanks to his boyfriend’s many many wards, besides, no demon would sound so.. Soft and small. 

  
Just as he is about to turn the page the sound stops, and theres a quiet weighed moment before suddenly he has a pile of fluff in his lap, also known as one of the cats Magnus feeds on the roof, one must’ve snuck in before Alec closed the door earlier.

  
“Hello there” he whispers to the fur ball, and it earns him two wide eyes staring back, seemingly looking into his soul before none to gently bumping its head against one of his hands. He starts laughing at the cat’s antics, putting the book down next to him and using his hands to carefully move along the soft fur coat, gently petting it with both hands which soon enough earns a low purring sound he finds himself smiling fondly of. 

  
“I see you've met the chairman” magnus says, coming through the door and breaking the bubble Alec was in. 

“Yeah, he’s a good kitty” Alec murmurs, more to the cat than anyone else but enjoys the sound of his lover’s laugh none the less. Magnus effectively moves to sit next to alec on the couch, placing the book on the table and leaning his head on the other mans shoulder while letting the cat play with his ringed fingers. That finally gets Alec’s attention, that and how wonderfully domestic it feels, he turns his head slightly, nudging Magnus to do the same and places a soft kiss on his lips “Hi”, “Hi yourself,” Magnus murmurs with a smile, leaning back down with a comfortable sigh slipping from his lips. They could both get used to this...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)
> 
> Come talk to me [here](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
